Peace
by wjobsessed
Summary: A difficult case leaves Olivia stressed. Peter has a plan to bring her peace.


**I'm back! My schedule has changed-yea!**

**First, let me apologize for not updating "The Road Not Taken." I absoultely promise I will finish that story as soon as I can. :)**

**I just returned recently from Acadia National Park in Maine. If you have not been there yet you really should go. It's a beautiful place.**

**My muse said this had to be posted today! I hope you enjoy it. Google "Cadillac Mountain" to get a feel for where they are.**

**This is unbetaed. All the mistakes are mine. I do not own Fringe or any of its characters. I just play with them.**

Peace

It had been a horrific case involving several murdered children as well as adults, but it was over now. Olivia unfortunately could not turn off the details in her head as she and Peter descended the stairs of the Middlesex County Courthouse. She could feel his body heat when his arm sporadically bumped into hers on the way down, but it wasn't enough. Nothing had been enough. She was beginning to think she'd be scarred forever by this experience.

Together they stood on the sidewalk looking up at the hot humid sky over Cambridge. Peter looked at his watch and was surprised to see things had wrapped up by noontime.

Olivia Dunham felt helpless toward the upset stomach and slight tremor reverberating through her body. She tried to analyze but couldn't determine if they were from mere hypoglycemia or the stress that came with testifying, or both. Peter Bishop sensed her discomfort and reached out to touch her arm. To her shock and horror Olivia backed a few steps away from him and it all tumbled out of her.

"God! Oh God. I...I just want peace, Peter. It's over but it doesn't **feel **over and I hate it! Do you understand?!"

In point of fact, Peter did indeed understand what she meant. Several times in his life he felt helpless- like he was going to explode as a result of not being able to control things around him. Like when his mother left. Suddenly his mind started the mental replay of those events, but at the last second he rescued himself from returning there, giving an audible gulp.

"C'mon, Livia. I think I know what will help." Cautiously Peter took Olivia's hand and he was pleased she did not resist the gesture. Together, hand in hand they walked to the T stop and enjoyed the quiet calm along the way.

Almost six hours and one fast food stop later the Vista Cruiser turned onto Maine's Route 3. Olivia had fallen in love thirty minutes ago with the incredibly changed scenery around her of ocean inltets and quaint little cottages dotting the sides of the road. She could smell the salty air and filled her lungs greedily with it, finding the procedure very calming. There had been very little conversation during the ride, but that turned out to be a good thing. They each sat with their thoughts and stole sidelong glances at the other from time to time.

All of a sudden the trees dropped off on the right and an incredibly beautiful lake with its back-dropping mountain appeared in their collective vision. Peter and Olivia gasped simultaneously at the sheer magnificence of it. Getting a feeling, Peter placed his right hand on the seat between them and Olivia almost instantly grasped it with her left.

After a few minutes of traversing the windy access road Peter pulled the station wagon into a parking space and they both were practically out of the vehicle before he had turned it off.

In its vastness in front of them lay Frenchman's Bay with Bar Harbor at their feet and the many islands far and wide into the horizon. Together they climbed over the granite blocks nicknamed "Rockefeller's Teeth" and took a seat on a nearby rock.

Peter moved Olivia so that she was against his side and his right arm was around her. On cue Olivia dropped her head onto Peter's shoulder. She sighed. For the first time in several weeks she felt peace wash over her. Together they watched the slow journey of the sun setting over Cadillac Mountain.

END

**Please review. Feedback makes me happy. No flames please.**


End file.
